O Vampiro Por Trás da Lenda
by FranTepes
Summary: Encontro entre Drácula e uma vampiróloga. Contém frases e acontecimentos de filmes e livros baseados no personagem.


O Vampiro Por Trás da Lenda

E lá estava nosso pobre, caham, rico príncipe, em seu castelo às margens do rio Arges esperando a visita de um membro de uma dessas sociedades que estudam as lendas vampíricas, que viria esclarecer algumas dúvidas e traçar seu perfil. Sim, pra variar, é noite e dá para se ouvir os uivos das "crianças da noite" ao longe. Quando finalmente a moça chega ao castelo, Drácula, que finalmente tinha contratado um cocheiro, vai atender a porta.

A moça era realmente bonita. Ruiva e de olhos claros, mas sem sardas. Ele obviamente, tinha-se alimentado, então estava com sua aparência jovem.

- O senhor é o conde Drácula? – perguntou ela, cautelosamente.

- Príncipe! Príncipe Vlad! – e estendeu a mão para ela. - Mas pode me chamar de Drácula. E você deve ser Elizabeth, presumo?

- Sim, senhor... Quero dizer, Drácula. Mas pode me chamar de Lizzie.

-Entre, seja bem vinda Lizzie e me deixe um pouco de sua felicidade.

Ele a conduziu para a sala de jantar.

- Deve estar com fome, presumo. Sinto não poder acompanhá-la, mas é que já jantei.

Enquanto ele sorri de uma forma assustadora, ela senta-se, tentando não demonstrar o medo que sentiu. Serviu-se com a comida tentando não tremer.

- Aceita um copo?

O homem à sua frente enche seu copo com vinho tinto e para a sua surpresa, enche para ele mesmo um copo com uma bebida verde.

- Mas... Sempre pensei que o senhor não bebia...

- Vinho! – Ele completou sorrindo cinicamente - Mas nunca falei nada de absinto, minha cara. Como deve saber, absinto é o afrodisíaco do ego.

- Ah. – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu pensar como resposta. Sentia-se totalmente sem graça agora, já que obviamente ele queria rir da cara dela, mas se segurava.

- Talvez você queira um pouco do absinto ao invés do vinho.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e ele continuou.

- A "fada verde" que vive no absinto quer a sua alma. Mas... Você está segura comigo.

E sorriu sedutoramente, fazendo-a finalmente sentir-se relaxada.

- E o senhor não quer minha alma? – Disparou sem pensar. Droga! Nem havia bebido e já estava falando besteiras!

- Não. Mas quem sabe ao final de nossa conversa eu não queira seu sangue?

Lizzie sentiu-se gelar e arregalou os olhos. O riso dele ecoou pelo cômodo assustando ainda mais a jovem, que sentiu um arrepio de medo lhe percorrer o corpo.

- E então... Você não tem perguntas para mim?

- Ah, sim... – Tomou um gole do absinto - Devo dizer primeiramente que é uma honra para eu estar aqui diante de uma lenda viva, quero dizer, morta-viva... Bom, o senhor entendeu!

-Sim, prossiga.

Drácula já estava ficando entediado. Odiava bajulações.

- Bom, em segundo, gostaria de saber se é verdade que o senhor não pode andar ao sol?

- Isso é mentira. Não leu o livro?

Lizzie sentiu as bochechas corarem.

-Sim, eu li. E notei que o senhor caminha durante o dia, mas nos filmes... Bom, próxima pergunta, então?

- Por favor. E se você me perguntar sobre alho, encerramos aqui.

- Que lugar o senhor prefere morder?

- É para eu apenas responder ou demonstrar?

- Responder, por favor.

Ela não ia admitir, mas que hiperventilou, hiperventilou.

- O pescoço.

E sorri, maliciosamente.

- Hã, por quê?

- Por causa da jugular, óbvio.

- Oh. Ok. O senhor acha que vale pena ser imortal e passar a existência sozinho?

- Sozinho? Como assim sozinho? Você sabe quantas noivas eu tenho?

- Três?

- Essas foram as que o Jonathan viu e o Van Helsing conseguiu matar, minha cara.

- Sua esposa suicidou-se mesmo?

- Sim. Jogou-se do alto da torre do castelo.

- E aí?

-Aí ela morreu pombas!** – Explodiu. Logo em seguida, recompondo-se:

- Nunca encontramos o corpo.

Foi o único momento até ali que ela vira Vlad ficar realmente sério. Uma lágrima de sangue escorreu por seu rosto.

-Mas quando eu a encontrar e acredite, eu **vou**, ela viverá novamente comigo. Nem que eu precise usar dos antigos conhecimentos de minha família para trazê-la de volta.

- Que seriam...?

- Os mesmo que foram utilizados para trazer algumas das mulheres mais belas e fortes de minha família, mas não falemos mais disso, sim?

- Próximo tópico, então. O que o senhor acha das adaptações da sua história?

- Detesto. Primeiro colocam alguém de cabelo emplastado usando uma capa. Oras, se todos sabem que comandei exércitos, porque me retratam usando capa de ópera? Segundo: Nunca tem um ator bonito me interpretando. Sem contar que eles têm cabelo curto! Como assim? Meu cabelo é comprido e cacheado, vê? Pelo menos o Bram Stoker soube me retratar corretamente. E do filme do Coppola eu até gostei, embora eu tenha ficado meio emo.

- Então é verdade que o senhor empalou a cruz e transformou-se no que é?

Os olhos de Lizzie praticamente brilhavam.

-Não! – ele parecia impaciente de novo. - Pensei que _alguma coisa_ sobre mim você tivesse estudado!

Como ela permaneceu calada, ele prosseguiu:

- Eu fui excomungado. O que significa em minha religião que minha alma está perdida. Eu não poderei entrar nem no céu nem no inferno, serei obrigado a andar sobre a terra, como um vampiro. Por isso acredito que encontrarei minha amada.

-Porque ela também está condenada?

- Exato.

- E o que o senhor fez quando foi excomungado?

-Nada, eu já estava morto. Fui assassinado por meu irmão dentro da igreja. O interessante veio depois.

O sorriso dele cresceu no rosto, mostrando seus dentes afiados.

- O que aconteceu de tão interessante?

- Eu apareci para o "querido" padre Stephan e mostrei o que a excomunhão fez a mim: Obrigou-me a passar a eternidade completo e com uma força sem igual vagando pela terra! Quando a minha revoada de morcegos passou por sua igreja ele morreu literalmente de medo!

O sorriso sádico estava lá, cada vez maior.

- E o seu irmão?

-Ah, ele pagou com a vida.

O riso dele ecoou novamente pelo cômodo e ela sentiu aquela já familiar sensação de seu sangue parecer gelar nas veias. Tentou concentrar-se na pergunta seguinte e corou. Como perguntar isso e parecer profissional?

- O senhor, caham, -pigarreou- pode reproduzir-se?

- No sentido de transformar vampiros ou no sentido de "crescei-vos e multiplicai-vos"?'

-Nos dois.

- Sim. Para os dois.

-Então... Porque perguntou se...?

-Para vê-la ficar embaraçada, hahaha.

- Você realmente é adorável quando fica embaraçada.

Ela bem que tentou não sorrir para não perder a compostura. Aquela ultima frase não iria para o relatório, é claro. O que ela não sabia é que talvez ela não voltasse para a sua sociedade secreta. Talvez de estudante ela passasse a ser o objeto de estudo.

- Tem alguém que o senhor admire?

-Tem. Meu pai. Minha amada. Minha querida Carmilla. E Abraham Van Helsing.

Isso a surpreendeu.

-É sério?

-Claro. Ele foi o único que me enfrentou de igual para igual. Mas também teve que morrer.

Lá veio o riso sobrenatural mais uma vez.

- Qual a história de sua rivalidade com ele?

- Bom, ele tentou matar-me, logo tinha que morrer!Mas bem, nossa inimizade começou bem antes... Van Helsing é por assim dizer o descendente do padre Stephan.

-Do padre?

- Padres ortodoxos podem casar-se antes da ordenação.

-Oh... Então a rixa vem daí?

-Oh, sim... Mas Van Helsing era muito melhor que padre Stephan. Mais inteligente, ao menos.

- Bom, por hoje é só. Agradeço imensamente a sua colaboração, foi uma noite extremante agradável.

-Posso dizer o mesmo, minha cara. Gostaria de conhecer as dependências do castelo?

-É possível?

-Lógico. Não teria convidado se não fosse.

E estendeu o braço para Lizzie, galante. Eles subiram uma escada, que levava à torre onde Lídia se matara. Ficaram em silêncio observando o rio Hartishthe que serpenteava o castelo até que ela olhou-o nos olhos. Então ela viu, ou recordou de alguém que usava um vestido branco - ou seria uma antiga camisola?- jogando-se em direção aquele rio.

Por acaso... Era ela? "Porque ela parecia-se comigo?" perguntou-se Lizzie. Então se fez a luz na mente dela. Ela sorriu. Ele a mordeu, em seguida fez com que ela bebesse de seu sangue. Afinal ele esperou muito por isso: Viajou oceanos de tempo para reencontrá-la. E reza a lenda que os dois caminham juntos pelos bosques romenos até os dias de hoje, esperando o dia em que seu povo necessite deles novamente.

Fim.

** Essa frase foi idéia da minha amiga Lyn Hale Bass.^^

Acho que é a maior fic que eu já fiz. O que a gente não faz para tentar ganhar uma estaca de chocolate, hein? =P

Referencias à:  
-"Drácula de Bram Stoker" (o livro);  
-"Drácula de Bram Stoker" by Coppola;  
- "Carmilla" do Le Fanu,  
- Ao seriado "Dark Prince", que fala sobre a vida do Vlad Tepes (e da lá eu tirei o padre Stephan, mas a idéia do Van Helsing ser descendente dele é minha!=P)  
Nenhum deles me pertence, obviamente. Droga!  
Rsrs

**Sinopse:** Encontro entre Drácula e uma vampiróloga. Contém frases e acontecimentos de filmes e livros baseados no personagem.

**Classificação:** Livre  
**Categorias:** Drácula

**Gêneros:** Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Heterossexualidade

Notas da História:

Drácula é criação de Bram Stoker e pertence à Dacre Stoker. Mas a Lizzie pertence a minha pessoa. u.u


End file.
